Systemic lupus erythematosus(SLE/lupus) is an important chronic disease in young women. This disease has served as a prototype for studying the interrelation-ships between immunologic diseases in the mother and fetal development. The purpose of this protocol is to study the epidemiology of lupus pregnancy and to develop a lupus data base, concentrating on the epidemiology of lupus pregnancy.